Renegade Cut
Renegade Cut is a show by Leon Thomas. Episodes *The Daughters (July 20th, 2012) *In Defense of Asylum (July 30th, 2012) *Death and Toy Story (August 11th, 2012) *The Citizen Kane Plot Hole (August 20th, 2012) *Respect for George Lucas (September 2nd, 2012) *Politics of Yesterday (September 30th, 2012) *Rear Window & Disturbia (October 31st, 2012) *The 10 Most Insane Direction Decisions by Stanley Kubrick (November 19th, 2012) *Is Die Hard a Christmas Movie? (December 2nd, 2012) *The Seven Hundred Samurai (December 12th, 2012) *A Beautiful Dream (January 20th, 2013) *Tom Hanks Can't Stop Urinating (January 30th, 2013) *Understanding a David Lynch Film (February 18th, 2013) *Lost Innocence (February 28th, 2012) *Black and White (March 11th, 2013) *Solaris & Solaris (March 31st, 2013) *Willy Wonka - Child Murderer (April 11th, 2013) *The Endor Holocaust (April 22nd, 2013) *Iron Sky and Not Bad Movies (April 29th, 2013) *Killing the Dog (May 10th, 2013) *That One Movie (May 14th, 2013) *12 Monkeys & La Jetée (May 31st, 2013) *The 10 Most Insane Direction Decisions by Werner Herzog (June 11th, 2013) *Superheroes and Orson Welles (June 18th, 2013) *The Shifting Universe (June 25th, 2013) *Manifest Destiny in Ravenous (July 2nd, 2013) *The Changing Face of Heroes (July 9th, 2013) *It's Time to Blow Up the White House (July 16th, 2013) *World War II Allegory in Casablanca (July 23rd, 2013) *Starship Theseus (July 30th, 2013) *Clue: The One True Ending (August 6th, 2013) *Skepticism in Exorcism Films (August 13th, 2013) *Cameron's Day Off (August 20th, 2013) *Sad Robot Making Blocks (August 27th, 2013) *Individuality in American Psycho (September 3rd, 2013) *The Layers of Lebowski (September 10th, 2013) *Are Droids Slaves? (September 24th, 2013) *Iron Man and Post-9/11 America (October 1st, 2013) *Theorizing Aladdin (October 8th, 2013) *Killing Gandalf (October 16th, 2013) *Star Trek, 2001, and Space Intercourse (October 22nd, 2013) *Shakespeare in Lion King (October 29th, 2013) *Wizard of Oz Myths (November 5th, 2013) *Trouble with Man of Steel (November 19th, 2013) *The Devil in God Only Forgives (November 26th, 2013) *No Happy Endings (December 3rd, 2013) *The 8 Most Insane Direction Decisions by Fritz Lang (December 10th, 2013) *Morality and Modern Politics in The Dark Knight Trilogy (December 18th, 2013) *Inevitability in No Country for Old Men (December 26th, 2013) *The Progression of Disney Gender Roles (December 31st, 2013) *Blade Runner and the Memories of Gaff (January 15th, 2014) *Everyone Wants Die Hard Except Die Hard (January 24th, 2014) *Relationships in Barton Fink (January 31st, 2014) *Creation in Prometheus (February 9th, 2014) *The Absence of Superhero Diversity (February 18th, 2014) *Earth in the Star Wars Universe (February 25th, 2014) *Revisiting Toy Story (March 20th, 2014) *5 Hollywood Questions (April 13th, 2014) *Quentin Tarantino (May 2nd, 2014) *Predator (May 9th, 2014) *I, Frankenstein (May 14th, 2014) *The Disney Universe (May 23rd, 2014) *Luke Skywalker (May 31st, 2014) *Robocop (June 6th, 2014) *Alien (June 15th, 2014) *A Serious Man (June 21st, 2014) *Red Dead, Yellow Mellow (June 28th, 2014) *The Iron Giant (July 5th, 2014) *Fight Club (July 13th, 2014) *Four Lions (July 23rd, 2014) *Jurassic Park (August 1st, 2014) *A Clockwork Orange (Parts 1 & 2) (August 10th, 2014) *A Clockwork Orange (Parts 3 & 4) (August 16th, 2014) *Monsters and Sex (August 23rd, 2014) *Inception (Parts 1 & 2) (August 31st, 2014) *Inception (Parts 3 & 4) (September 8th, 2014) *Noah (September 16th, 2014) *Mulholland Drive (Parts 1 & 2) (September 27th, 2014) *Mulholland Drive (Parts 3 & 4) (October 8th, 2014) *Mulholland Drive (Parts 5 & 6) (October 16th, 2014) *Snowpiercer (October 23rd, 2014) *Psycho (October 30th, 2014) *Enemy (November 5th, 2014) *Under the Skin (November 9th, 2014) *The Seventh Seal (November 15th, 2014) *Too Many Cooks (November 21st 2014) *Word Funk: Our Weirdest Episode (November 22nd, 2014) *Blue Ruin (November 30th, 2014) *The Lego Movie (December 9th, 2014) *A Field in England (December 18th, 2014) *Frozen (December 25th, 2014) *Favorite Films of 2014 (December 31st, 2014) *Drive (January 10th, 2015) *Starship Troopers (January 20th, 2015) *Renegade Cut Patreon (January 22nd, 2015) *ParaNorman (January 31st, 2015) *Map to the Stars (February 7th, 2015) *Top 20 Favorite Films of All Time (February 11th, 2015) *Nightcrawler (February 21st, 2015) *Birdman (February 28th, 2015) *Citizen Kane (March 11th, 2015) *El Topo (March 18th, 2015) *Perfect Blue (March 25th, 2015) *Darth Vader (March 30th, 2015) *Donnie Darko (April 8th, 2015) *Lost Highway (April 17th, 2015) *Transformers (April 25th, 2015) *Mystery Men (April 29th, 2015) *2001: A Space Odyssey (May 9th, 2015) *Dr. Strangelove (May 16th, 2015) *Eyes Wide Shut (May 23rd, 2015) *The Shining (May 30th, 2015) *Escape From Tomorrow (June 6th, 2015) *Apocalypse Now (June 13th, 2015) *Pulp Fiction (June 20th, 2015) *It's Such a Beautiful Day (June 27th, 2015) *Bicycle Thieves (July 6th, 2015) *Persona (July 12th, 2015) *It Follows (July 18th, 2015) *Top 10 Favorite Movie Scenes (July 25th, 2015) *Holy Motors (August 1st, 2015) *Ashes and Diamonds (August 10th, 2015) *Taxi Driver (August 16th, 2015) *Dredd (August 23rd, 2015) *Summer Movie Review (August 28th, 2015) *Letters from Iwo Jima (September 1st, 2015) *Mad Max: Fury Road (September 6th, 2015) *Vertigo (September 15th, 2015) *The Terminator (September 21st, 2015) *Critical Re-Evaluation (September 28th, 2015) *The Godfather (September 30th, 2015) *Labyrinth (October 7th, 2015) *Twilight (October 18th, 2015) *Seven (October 25th, 2015) *Young Adult Dystopia (October 28th, 2015) *Nosferatu (October 31st, 2015) *Seven Samurai (November 9th, 2015) *Yojimbo (November 16th, 2015) *Rashomon (November 23rd, 2015) *Ridley Scott and the Cohesive Oeuvre (November 25th, 2015) *Ran (November 30th, 2015) *Jurassic World (December 7th, 2015) *Star Wars (December 14th, 2015) *Brazil (December 21st, 2015) *Top 10 Favorite Movies of 2015 (December 28th, 2015) *Friday the 13th (December 31st, 2015) *The Last Temptation of Christ (January 6th, 2016) *O Brother, Where Art Thou (January 13th, 2016) *Paprika (January 20th, 2016) *The Conformist (January 27th, 2016) *Return of the Western (January 29th, 2016) *Beyond the Black Rainbow (February 5th, 2016) *Gone Girl (February 12th, 2016) *Eraserhead (February 26th, 2016) *The Oscar Goes To... (February 28th, 2016) *Au Hasard Balthazar (March 6th, 2016) *Blade Runner (March 14th, 2016) *Macbeth (March 21st, 2016) *Is This a Horror Movie? (March 25th, 2016) *Chicago (April 1st, 2016) *Prisoners (April 11th, 2016) *The Holy Mountain (April 18th, 2016) *Godzilla (April 24th, 2016) Links *Renegade Cut on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Shows